


A Full Body, Lesbian Workout

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Muffy and Steph 'work out'.RP Fic.





	A Full Body, Lesbian Workout

"Come on Stephie..."

Muffy Mower said cheerfully to her friend and client Stephanie McMahon as she continued her energetic workout session.

"Let me see you move those arms and legs. Feel that burn work that body and break a sweat. It’s all good for you..."

She said in her upbeat tone of voice. 

"Oh you are just BEGGING to be fired..."

Muffy sighed.

"Come on Stephie you have a Triple Threat match with Chyna and Asya coming up...you need to be in good shape physically and cardiovascular wise too."

She said.

"You needed to change your workout to this more punishing one...or those two girls would maul you."

"Oh come on now... Asya would try to break me sure... Chyna would just make me scream her name..."

A pause. 

"Again."

All the same Steph was smirking as she straightened for a moment, stretching upwards for a moment or two. 

"How about I just feed you to them instead?"

Muffy meeped then laughed softly and nervously.

"I'm not a wrestler though."

Muffy pointed out.

"Why don't we take a rest..."

Steph laughed, drawing closer to Muffy and kissing her softly. 

"Baby, you could beat them and we all know it."

Muffy murred into the kiss.

"You know..."

She said when the kiss broke.

"They do say Lesbian sex is good for the cardio..."

"Not to mention for a person's mood."

Stephanie teased. Muffy giggled. 

"So..."

Steph purred. Muffy smiled.

"Well you’re the boss."

She murred. 

"Think that door could get locked?"

Muffy smiled and went over and locked the gym door. Stephanie smiled. 

"C'mere gorgeous."

Muffy smiled, doing as she was told, and walked back over to Stephanie. Stephanie growled softly even as she pulled Muffy into a fully passionate and demanding kiss. Muffy mewed and submitted fully to Stephanie's demanding kiss. Stephanie smiled and pulled back softly. 

"You really are quite the submissive kitten aren't you?"

Muffy mewed.

"I can be if you want me to... I'm a switch."

Stephanie smiled softly. 

"I think I like you submissive... at least this time."

Muffy smiled and mewed submissively. Stephanie smiled, kissing her again sweetly. 

"So... desk or floor... or wall?"

"Where would you like it to be?"

Muffy asked.

"Wall or floor..."

"Let’s use a wall."

Muffy purred. 

"Submissive’s choice."

Stephanie smiled. 

"Pick a wall."

Muffy walked over to one of the walls and lent against it. Stephanie smiled and moved to join her, pulling her forward just long enough to strip her before pinning Muffy under her, growling softly even as she moved to nip at Muffy's lower lip. 

"Mine."

Muffy mewed meekly. Stephanie smiled, her touch soft as she stroked Muffy's cheek. 

"Tell me if I hurt you, alright?"

"I will."

Muffy promised. Stephanie smiled, allowing her hand to stroke lazily from Muffy's cheek, down her neck and slowly over her breasts, moving to cup, tease and caress them. Muffy purred and shivered. 

"You like that?"

"Yes Mistress Stephanie."

Muffy purred. Stephanie smiled. 

"Good girl."

Her touch was soft even as her hand ran teasingly lower. Muffy mewed. Stephanie smiled, soon teasing her clit. Muffy gasped and mewled. Stephanie smiled and soon pushed inwards with two fingers, setting a firm and fairly fast pace. Muffy mewled loudly and pressed down into Steph's fingers. Stephanie purred and quickly upped her pace, adding a third finger. Muffy quickly began panting.

"Mistress...Stephanie...I....don't...know....how...long....I... can...last...with...you...doing...that!"

"Then come for me Muffy."

Muffy cried out and came apart.


End file.
